Heartbeat
by born2rush
Summary: Caroline has returned to Mystic Falls after two years away and has come home to find things aren't as simple as they once seemed. Running from something, perhaps she'll finally feel safe in the arms of a certain Original vampire. Klaroline. Rated M for adult themes present in later chapters.


**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters within this fiction.**

**A/N: This is my first time diving into the world of fan fiction and I'm really excited and nervous about this fic. I'm far from an expert on all things literary and am definitely not an expert on things pertaining to the Vampire Diaries. I've tried to do research where research was necessary in order to stay true to the premise/background within the books and show.**

**As such, I feel I should say that in order for this fic to make sense within the world of VD I had to alter the timeline. In this fic, Caroline and Elena are both human. Also, Stefan and Damon arrive in Mystic Falls later – about two weeks after graduation. As such, the characters in this story are older and the timeline is shifted somewhat. Not really a huge issue in this chapter, but it will come up later in the fic.**

**Anyway I just wanted to say those few things! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'd love to hear any and all feedback – both positive and negative. This is my first attempt and I'd appreciate any criticism/advice any of you have, so review, review, review! **

**Thank you again for reading and enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

Caroline looked in her rearview mirror for what must have been the hundredth time in the last ten minutes. She pressed her foot more aggressively on the acceleration pedal of her rental. Only fifty more miles until she was safely within the confines of Mystic Falls, her hometown. As trees zipped by her window, Caroline couldn't help but wonder how her unexpected return would be taken. It had been almost two years since she had stepped foot in her old home. Two drawn out years with only letters from her friends to remind her of her past life in the small Virginian town she was now speeding towards. Things would have obviously changed, but Caroline was nervous to finally find out just how much. Elena had given her vague details in her letters and Tyler wasn't really prone to writing about the important goings-on - or, at least, those Caroline deemed to be important. She knew that soon after her departure from Mystic Falls, two new guys, brothers, had shown up. Of course, both had become smitten with Elena who was now in a committed relationship with the brother named Stefan. Not that that really meant all that much to Caroline. She had yet to meet either brother. Elena had painted a vague picture of each brother however her words were very obviously biased. Caroline was curious to meet each brother and form her own opinion. Just her luck that the week she'd left was the week that a duo of attractive brothers had appeared.

Caroline chuckled to herself before sighing and checking her rearview once more. She couldn't arrive in Mystic Falls fast enough even if her unexpected arrival could go awkwardly. It wasn't really her fault that she wasn't expected. The trip itself was a spur of the moment opportunity that she had grasped with both hands. The last minute flight had cost her an arm and a leg even with the sweet smiles she had directed towards the airline employee at departures. In truth, Caroline would have parted with much more in her attempt to escape back to Mystic Falls.

Thankfully, she had eventually managed to book an empty seat on the first flight to Newark and from there a connection to Richmond. Her lack of luggage had made her efforts for an expedited departure much easier. All she had managed to bring with her in her rush was a backpack containing the few wads of cash she had been hiding away along with a couple articles of clothing and a few hygiene necessities. Just because she had been in a hurry didn't mean Caroline was willing to sacrifice her physical appearance altogether.

The miles whizzed by as Caroline kept her foot pressed against the accelerator. Within an hour, she started to recognize the scenery passing by her windshield. With each mile she crept closer to Mystic Falls, she got more nervous and yet more relaxed at the same time.

ooOOooOOoo

After over eight hours of sitting – first in an airplane and then a car, Caroline was getting stiff. She flexed her hands against the steering wheel and rolled her shoulders trying to relieve some of the stiffness. Thankfully she was entering the outskirts of Mystic Falls and was just minutes from her destination.

Chewing her lip nervously, Caroline drove the last few miles before pulling up to the curb outside a familiar pair of houses. It was nine o'clock in the evening so she doubted her mother was home. It definitely explained why her childhood home was dark without any sign of life. Her mother's occupation as the town sheriff resulted in her mom rarely being home especially at night so Caroline wasn't surprised to find the house unlit. Sitting in her car, Caroline's eyes shifted to the house next door. The lights of Elena's house were welcoming and bright in the darkness of the night indicating that someone was home.

Caroline sat in her car watching the Gilbert house for a few moments hoping to catch a glimpse of who was home. Showing up unannounced on Elena's front porch would be much easier if Elena was alone. Unable to catch sight of who was home, she sighed and flipped down the car's visor peering at herself in the small built-in mirror. She looked tired. Unsurprising as she had just spent most of the day traveling but to someone like Caroline who prided themselves on their appearance it was an unhappy sight. Her eyeliner had smudged around her eyes bringing attention to her pale skin and the darkening purple circles under her eyes. In the hours of her journey, her hair had lost its natural waviness and hung limply around her face. Caroline sighed again at her appearance before leaning over to snatch her discarded backpack from the passenger seat where she'd left it. She unzipped the bag and began digging for the appropriate items. As she found what she was looking for, she dumped the items into her lap – a hairbrush, a small tube of tinted moisturizer and her favorite black eyeliner. Time to fix the mess she'd become after two flights and a two-hour drive.

After a few minutes of dabbing, smudging, fluffing and primping Caroline looked at her reflection with a happy smile. She had transformed her travel weary face back into her familiar fresh-faced self. At least now she didn't look like a frazzled junkie hankering for her next fix. She definitely didn't want to show up unannounced on Elena's porch after almost two years looking like a miserable mess. Caroline glanced back to the Gilbert house and her smile fell. She was nervous. What if Elena didn't recognize her? What if Elena didn't want to see her? Did two years with no communication outside of letters mean Caroline was no longer Elena's best friend? She began to wring her hands before glancing back in the small mirror. Meeting her own eyes, Caroline forced a smile and took a deep breath. She was sure Elena wasn't so changeable. Her friend wouldn't have kept contact if she didn't want to be friends anymore. Plus, Caroline was certain nothing was worse than what she had come from.

Taking another deep breath, Caroline opened the door of her car and stepped out, closing the door quietly behind her. No need to draw attention to herself before she was ready. Clicking the car keys to lock her car, Caroline made her way slowly towards Elena's front door where she stopped and paused for a few seconds staring at her friend's doorknocker. Raising her hand nervously, Caroline lifted her finger to ring the doorbell, listening as a familiar chime echoed through the house. She straightened and tugged nervously at her denim jacket, pulling the cuffs tight against her wrists.

A few seconds after the chime sounded, Caroline heard the soft padding of feet as they made their way towards the front door. She held her breath as the front door was pulled open only to expel the air on a surprised exhalation. The door was pulled open to reveal a strange guy standing there looking at Caroline with what she could only describe as a brooding expression. He was pale, paler than her, with dark brown hair and forest green eyes. Caroline blinked and lifted her hand lamely to gesture in his direction.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I'm looking for my friend- " Caroline started lamely trying to think back to Elena's letters wondering if she'd missed her friend's memo telling her she was moving. She frowned and glanced back at the stranger to see he was grinning at her in a friendly and heartwarming manner. He then turned over his shoulder and raised his voice to a dull shout.

"Elena! It's for you!" His voice obviously traveled well throughout the house because only a few moments later a second pair of footsteps could be heard making their way to the front door. Suddenly a surprised gasp and excited squeal permeated the air as Elena rounded the corner to see her friend standing unexpectedly on the doorstep.

"Care!" Elena rushed forward and enveloped Caroline in a hug, squeezing every molecule of oxygen out of her friend before taking a step back to smile at her friend. "What are you doing here?! Not that I'm not happy to see you, but weren't you having a blast in London?"

Caroline smiled back at her friend, the excited welcome putting her nerves to rest. Elena had missed her. She blinked at Elena's question. Of course Elena would ask her why she was home. Caroline panicked for a second and looked down, tugging on her jacket sleeve before looking up and smiling at her best friend. "Me missing you isn't enough of a reason for me to come home and visit?"

"Well, come in! I have so much to tell you." Elena reached out and took Caroline's hand, pulling her friend along behind her. "Stefan and I were making popcorn to eat with a movie but I bet your London stories are just as exciting as Matt Damon kicking ass."

With no other option than to follow her friend as she was carted towards the kitchen, Caroline let herself be pulled along. She glanced at Stefan who was still smiling at her in a strangely familiar manner. Elena must have made sure her boyfriend knew plenty about all of her friends. Too bad Elena hadn't seen fit to give Caroline all the dirty details on her new beau. Blinking, Caroline finally caught on to Elena's words and scrunched up her nose, responding to her friend. "I suppose some would say exciting. As for me, I've had more than enough excitement for a lifetime."


End file.
